Alec in wonderland
by fangluv1089
Summary: Alec is your average detective. And he has been trying to solve a string of baffling missing persons cases for three months now. However what he descovers will shock him, make him think he has gone mad, and change his life forever. Now follow him and Chassie through whats now known as deadland as they kill zombies hunt down the hatter and save the worlds they know and love


The only aspect of this that I own is Alec and Chassie's personality any other characters I have in here belong to Lewis Carroll

Chapter one- We are all mad here

The clock on my bedside table ticked quietly and steadily. I was annoyed, tired, and beginning to feel a little sick. This was just perfect, another case left wide open. Already this month forty people had gone missing, of those forty, only one was found. The poor man must have been stark raving mad. He had been going on about a zombie queen in red and a smiling cat. He would have been a dead end so we didn't plan on questioning him. Would have been a lost cause even if we did try to question him. He had hung himself the night after we had found him. The only thing left was a small note. A note that now sat in my left pocket for me to decode. Written on the note is two simple sentences.  
It's all the hatters fault.  
Down with the red queen.

I don't know why they left this one up to me. I have had nothing but shoulder shrugs and coffee stains for this entire case, which has been going on for three months. I guess the boss is trying to take my mind off the obvious elephant in the room. My wife was the first person to go missing on this case. She had been working late and never returned home. For the first day I was frantic, then worried and finally a angered calm settled over me over the fact hat she was gone.  
I glanced at the clock a second time and sighed. Two A.M, might as well get some sleep before I get up tomorrow to research the Hatter and the Red Queen.  
"All so complicated." I muttered and rolled on my side to face my closet. Only to be shocked and shrink back from the door.  
A dark mist was coming from the crack at the bottom of the door accompanied by a dark red glow and the sound of horrified and pain filled, no, hungry and angered moans. If my room wasn't already pitch black and creepy I would have laughed and thought of a cheesy eighty's movie. However this seemed to only add to the horror, the ones near the red lights and dark mist are always the first to go.  
"What the hell is it?" I demanded and pushed back the covers over my body to stand and grab my forty five from the bedside table. I only distantly realized that my derringer was still strapped to my ankle. I began to have second thoughts of opening the door as images of Pin Head and Chucky ran through my head.  
"Alright Alec you are a cop stop being a wuss and open the damned door." I muttered and threw open the door. This seemed to stop all commotion. I frowned and got on my hand's and knees to investigate the seemingly black floor to look for the mechanism that caused this. I had just barely put my face near the floor when rotting fingers grabbed my face and forced me to look at the face of a decaying blond. She, it is more like it, Only had one eye in its socket the other hung oddly from the left socket as if it had been ripped. Maggots crawled out of the empty socket and through her straw like hair. They seemed to be making a nest in a decrepit blue bow that was practically shredded and dyed red with old blood only a few spots showed blue. Her jaw hung at an odd angle as if it had been broken and a horrifying moan escaped her lips sounding as if she didn't have enough air and had a knife jammed in her rib cage at the same time.  
I slid on the carpet as she began to lean backwards and began to drag me back to the hell that she had surely come from. And just like that we were free falling through what seemed to be a large hole that held rotting bodies, scorched beds, molding books, and shards of glass whose labels proclaiming poison sat near by. While we fell she pulled my face to her own rotting one as if to give me a twisted kiss. At this point my senses returned and I pushed my 45 into her mouth and shot as best I could. This seemed to work as what seemed to be only maggots, worms, and spiders flew from the hole I had just created in her head to land on the moldy books and broken poison bottles. Blondie's hold released and she fell deeper into the hole which I seemed to be floating in, that is until I landed on the corpse of Blondie and what seemed to be at least thirty other bodies that had long past stilled.  
A yelp of disgust rang out from me and I jumped off of them trying to make sure no maggots or bugs of the like got on me.  
"I see you beat her." A feminine voice rang out in amusement. "Congrats you are the first one that has managed to escape her grasps lets see if you can defeat anymore." I heard the voice but I didn't see where it was coming from. I held up my now slightly shaking gun in bravery.  
"Show yourself or I will shoot." I demanded.  
"Cant shoot what you cant see. Go ahead try."The voice mocked. Then a laugh rang out.  
"Fine fine Mr. Cop." She said and before my eyes a girl appeared. Only this girl had cat ears and a tail and jade green cat slitted eyes. Her outfit was a bit odd too. A small dress that barely covered her fanny that had a skirt of dark purple and almost pink stripes and a black corset bodice. She had on heeled black boost that sat on purple and pink striped stalkings that reached her knees and her gloves were not matching. One was a deep purple the other was a dark pink. A gun belt sat on her hip holding a gun similar to mine. And her cat ears and tail matched her outfit perfectly. Her hair was what got me the most. The top was a dark lavender color then it shaded down to a darker violet then when it reached past her chest it was so dark it was almost black.  
"Like what you see Alec?" She asked coyly. I looked at her startled that she new my name.  
"Who are you, how do you know my name, and where the hell is this place?" I demanded in one breath. She gave a laugh and held up a gloved hand.  
"I am Chassie Cat, I know your name because I know everything when it comes to my home, and this is wonderland. Tho it should be called Deadland now on account of the zombies." She said and leaned on a decaying wall.  
"Zombies? You are mad!." I yelled now knowing that this was a dream. Her green eyes blinked calmly and a large grin spread her face.  
"We are all mad here." She said with a hint of laughter to prove her point. "Welcome to Wonderland ."


End file.
